<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Setting Up the Trap by FanficFemale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314128">Setting Up the Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFemale/pseuds/FanficFemale'>FanficFemale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Time Trap [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonds Beyond Time Deconstruction/Reconstruction, But I still care for Yuugi/Atem and Yuusei too., Gen, Juudai is my fav Yugioh protag and it is obvious, My attempt at addressing things in the movie that didn't make sense., My attempt at fixing those issues and turning it into an opportunity to make a Porn with Plot Series, Other characters may join in sometimes but its mainly these five., The main pairing for this series is Atem/Yuugi/Juudai/Yubel/Yuusei, This sets up the series and serves as a prologue to it., Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time Movie, may add more tags later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFemale/pseuds/FanficFemale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paradox's plan to kill Pegasus and wipe out Duel Monsters has failed. The three legendary duelists succeeded in stopping him and preventing the extinction of Duel Monsters. </p><p>What the heroes didn't know was that this was only the beginning of a much grander plot set by Yliaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei &amp; Mutou Yuugi &amp; Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Hinted/Implied Fudou Yuusei/Mutou Yuugi/Yuuki Juudai, Jose &amp; Lucciano &amp; Placido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Time Trap [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Setting Up the Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea for a while now and wanted to finally share it. There was so much missed opportunity in the movie and it did not feel that too much thought was put into the plot or details which is a shame since it's confirmed to be canon.</p><p>Again this will be the introduction to the series which will include porn and plot, but I will try to construct the series so that those that do not want to read the sex stuff can still read the series for the plot. So tags and ratings for each work in this series will vary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Real Plan Begins</strong>
</p><p>The Three Emperors of Yliaster, José, Lucciano, and Placido, watched as Paradox was defeated by the three legendary duelists. When the duel was over, Lucciano couldn’t help bust out in laughter.</p><p>“Hee-hee…Paradox didn’t stand a chance at all! Even with all those turns he had!” the youngest of the three commented with glee.</p><p>“Humph, that duel hardly affected the Circuit at all. Clearly, Paradox was not good enough to push them harder,” complained Placido with a scowl on his face.</p><p>However, José turned to the other two with a firm expression on his face.</p><p>“Paradox succeeded in his mission. The outcome of the duel matters not,” he reminded them.</p><p>Placido knew that José was right. Paradox’s job was to bring the three legendary duelists together and he did. Yet, he was still unsure if their plan would work or if it was just a waste of their time.</p><p>“Do you truly believe this plan of yours is going to work? Not only are they strong duelists but they each have ancient powers protecting them. I doubt they will be so easily manipulated,” he reasoned.</p><p>Lucciano once more laughed when he heard Placido’s concerns.</p><p>“Hee-hee did you forget that Paradox already took care of that as well? They are already affected and don’t even know it yet. Hee-hee…you would think a card like Sin World would’ve tipped them off,” he mocked with mirth.</p><p>“Fortunately, it did not. Nor did they notice the changes in their behavior during the duel which is good,” added José. </p><p>Placido thought about what Lucciano and José said and realized the truth in their words. Even though the three duelists didn’t notice how Sin World started to affect them, he certainly did.</p><p>The original King of Games, Muto Yugi and the spirit of the pharaoh, never once thought to use the powerful God Cards in his possession. Instead, he seemed more focused on returning Stardust Dragon to Yusei even though using the Gods would have been more efficient and yielded the same result.</p><p>Yuki Judai, who was the Herald of the Gentle Darkness and Supreme King, had acted differently as well. He seemed to become almost overprotective over Yugi and Yusei as every move he made was to defend them and keep them safe as much as possible. It was indeed Judai who made all the saving plays that kept them alive in the duel.</p><p>Though the most noticeable changes were from the lead Signer of the Crimson Dragon, Fudo Yusei, which made sense since Stardust Dragon had been tainted even more while in Paradox’s possession. Yusei was not exactly a rude person by any means, but he wasn’t known for being overly polite either. Nonetheless, Yusei seemed to show more than the usual respect for Yugi and Judai even to the point he called them Yugi-san and Judai-san, and Yusei rarely used honorifics if at all. Yet, what made the change in Yusei’s behavior stand out was when he was giving up near the end of the duel and how it took both Yugi and Judai to give him the confidence to continue the duel. Anyone knowing Yusei, would realize that giving up when things seemed hopeless was not like him at all. Someone like Yusei who grew up in the slums of Satellite and rose as the Duel King of his generation was all about bringing hope in impossible situations. So, seeing the same man on his knees ready to give up the duel was quite startling.</p><p>Placido glanced back at the viewing screen showing Yugi, Judai, and Yusei now around Paradox’s broken and unresponsive body after the duel was over. The subject of the stolen Duel Monsters that Paradox took was suddenly brought up by the Pharaoh to which Judai replied that he would take care of it. Placido was impressed by the power Judai displayed as he took the stolen cards and released the dragon spirits. As soon as the spirits were free, they quickly left in a flash of light returning to their rightful owners. After that was done the subject of what to do with the body of Paradox was discussed among them. And again, it seemed Judai was the one to come up with a suitable solution. Placido’s eyes rose slightly as he watched waves of darkness produce from Judai’s hand before covering over Paradox’s body. In just under a few seconds the body was devoured by the darkness until nothing of Paradox was left. Both the Pharaoh and Yusei were also impressed by Judai’s power and the Pharaoh quickly praised him for finding an efficient way to dispose of the body.</p><p>“This is too funny! They don’t even care that they killed him. And knowing the Herold, I bet you that wasn’t even his first time getting rid of a body,” chuckled Lucciano.</p><p>“Their lack of empathy for Paradox is not surprising. Both the Pharaoh and Herald are known for crossing certain lines if necessary. Sin World will continue to amplify those traits in them which will benefit us greatly,” added José with a serious face.</p><p>“However, Fudo Yusei and Muto Yugi are the opposite. They foolishly believe there are chances where everyone can be saved without sacrifice,” Placido told them.</p><p>“Which is why Sin World was designed to bring out their most primitive behavior. And as we predicted the Herald has taken on an alpha-like role among the group. We have already witnessed how protective the Herald has become over them and how he is taking care of any complications that arise for the group. When the time is right, all we need to do is persuade the Herald and the others will follow his lead without question,” José explained.</p><p>“And Fudo Yusei turned out to be the most subordinate one of them! I can’t wait to see that play out!” Lucciano then turned to Placido with a smirk. “I’m sure you’re looking forward to seeing how the Signer acts in his new submissive position too, right Placido?”</p><p>Placido did not respond to the question, instead, he continued to watch what was taking place on the screen. It seemed that the majority of people who fled earlier now returned to the area and that Pegasus finally arrived on the scene. As everything was returning to normal, the Pharaoh relinquished control back over to Yugi. The three then found a place to sit and relax for a while and started engaging in conversation. The more they talked the more they shared and before long their whole life stories were revealed.</p><p>Yugi told them about all his adventures from the first time he solved the Millennium Puzzle to the Pharaoh’s Memory World. He even explained how after the Pharaoh regained his memories the two were supposed to duel each other so he could go to the afterlife, yet the night before they had decided to not go through with it because they were not ready to be apart. He then explained that they also decided to give the Millennium Items back to their previous owners to which only Shadi, Malik Ishtar, and Bakura Ryou refused to take back, the last two refusing for obvious reasons. So, this left them still in possession of the Ring, Rod, Key, and Scales as well. Both Yusei and Judai were puzzled by the news since according to history Yugi and the Pharaoh did have the Ceremonial Duel and the Pharaoh had left for the afterlife. They voiced the inconsistency to Yugi, leaving the King of Games just as clueless as the other two. </p><p>Since they couldn’t figure out why history said something different about Yugi, they agreed to carry on with telling their stories.</p><p>Judai told them about his time at Duel Academia from the Seven Star Assassins and the Three Phantom Demons to his final duel against Darkness. He even confessed the atrocious acts he committed in Dark World as the Supreme King in order to create Super Fusion. That of course led to him explaining his past life and relationship with Yubel and his role as the Herald of Gentle Darkness. The last thing he mentioned was how the older version of Yugi gave him Hane Kuribo and how he was sent back in time by him to duel the past Yugi. This of course led to Yusei being surprised and Yugi being confused since Yugi didn’t remember the encounter at all. Once more the three found the situation peculiar and tried to figure out what was going on.</p><p>Placido doubted they would discover the reason for the conflicting differences in history. While Paradox distracted Yusei and Judai during their time periods, they had meddled with certain events in Yugi’s era before Paradox arrived. It was simply because Yusei and Judai had been traveling through the time stream during the changes that they still remembered the original events as they had been before their tinkering. And Yugi and the Pharaoh declining the Ceremonial Duel was only the tip of the iceberg. There were other things they managed to change as well, which will eventually come into play at the perfect moment.</p><p>Again, the three dropped the matter and continued.</p><p>Even though Yusei was known to keep to himself, he told Yugi and Judai everything about his life without any hesitation. He told them of the disaster of Zero Reverse and how his father played a role in it. He talked about his life in Satellite from being taking care of by Martha, his gang days as a member of Team Satisfaction, to Jack’s betrayal and stealing Stardust Dragon from him. He went on to how he made his way to Neo Domino to get his card back from Jack which lead him to the Facility before he was forced into the Fortune Cup. He followed this with the fight with the Signers and Dark Signers, and then lastly revealing his current troubles dealing with Ghost, the Synchro killers, and the upcoming WRGP. Yugi and Judai immediately sat on both sides of Yusei and began consoling him when they saw how heavily burdened he was because of all that was going on in his life right now.</p><p>Placido mentally smirked when he saw Yusei’s spirits lift instantly as the two continued to give him supporting words and tender touches on his hand from both.</p><p>Placido knew this had been another effect of Sin World. Its influence tore down all emotional and mental barriers they had put up causing them to be completely exposed to one another since nothing was holding them back any longer. All their secrets, weaknesses, and vulnerabilities flew from their mouths and now they knew everything about each other. By forcing them to reveal all that was hidden inside them, it would soon make them fully and completely trust each other. And when the full effects of Sin World kick in, they will only rely and depend on one another and no one else, not even their friends.</p><p>The three duelists soon left their seats to enjoy the rest of the festivities that were taking place around them. They were enjoying themselves as they played games, ate various festive foods, and even tried karaoke to which Placido had to admit all three sounded good together. When the announcement that the Duel Monster tournament was about to begin, Yugi offered the two future duelists to stay a little longer and watch the tournament with him. Yusei and Judai gladly accepted his offer. It was clear to Placido at this point that Judai and Yusei did not want to return to their own time anytime soon.</p><p>“Ooh, it looks like they’ve grown quite attached. I bet by the end of the day the Herald and the Signer will never want to leave,” Lucciano said in a teasing voice. </p><p>“Yes, it won’t be long now before they succumb to the full effects of Sin World,” claimed José.</p><p>Placido could admit that he was looking forward to the moment when Sin World’s power completely took over the three duelists. If indeed this plan succeeded, not only will it reveal another way to power the Circuit, but they would also gain new powerful allies for their god to use for his ultimate goal.</p><p><em>I wonder which one of them will give into temptation first</em>, thought Placido in amusement as he continued to watch the three duelists on screen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there you have it, my way of fixing the movie's lack of explaination for the continuity, subtle/questionable changes in the protags' behavior, why Black Magician and Black Magician Girl could talk (Because the Memory World already happened so Mahad and Mana's spirits are more active/stronger now. Also the magic card Bond Between Teacher and Student was a clear reference to the relationship between Mahad and Mana which Yami Yugi wouldn't probably have or understand unless he had some of his memories of the two in a way), why if Paradox had access to time travel he did not use it to go back much further to kill Pegasus before he even discovered Duel Monster's, why he was in Venice confronting Juudai, why he only stole Stardust Dragon from Yusei and not Red Demon's who is the stronger Signer dragon, and why he didn't use his time travel abilities in a more clever and smarter way (seriously he could've done better and we all know it if he was trying to wipe out Duel Monsters as a whole).</p><p>The next work will be porn heavy but will definitely have some plot sprinkled in it as well. I already have it written but I might wait until I at least finish the third work of the series. However, if you all can't wait and want it now, let me know and I will post it soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>